Examinations are coming!
by Aqeyla Ieyla
Summary: The examinations are coming. The four Aliea ex-captains decided to have a study group. My second fan-fic.
1. The Study Group

**Hihi... My second fan-fic. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.^^**

* * *

"NOO, the exams are coming!" Nagumo screamed in the class. It was recess and he's with three other boys. They were Hiroto, Midorikawa and Suzuno.

"Shut up already, tulip." Suzuno said sternly.

"The exams are coming and your telling me to shut up?! And don't call me 'tulip'!" Nagumo yelled at the snow haired boy. "It's for your own good. You won't be blamed for making us deaf. That's why you should just shut up." Suzuno replied without taking a glance at the red-hair-tulip boy.

"You say that again and I'll kill you!" Suzuno shot him a glare. "You dare? Okay, I'll say it again. You won't be blamed for making us deaf. There satisfied?" Suzuno said with anger and was raising his voice in front of Nagumo. Nagumo let out a growl.

"I'll kill you!" Nagumo yelled and started attacking his opponent. Suzuno kicked him hard at his leg. Nagumo screamed because of the pain.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nagumo yelled at Suzuno. "In your face!" Suzuno replied then gives a knock on his head, causing him to scream in pain once again."OUCH!" Nagumo quickly gets up from the floor and started to fight back.

"They're doing it again." A red haired boy with emerald eyes said. "Just let them. They'll always do this every day." A green haired boy with dark eyes replied. "Even though they had been punish for more than a hundred times because of the same reason." He continued.

"I don't get it. Why do they always have to fight over silly things?" Hiroto asked. "Maybe faith has already set them together?" Midorikawa guessed. Hiroto, who was watching turned to Midorikawa, so as the other two. Puzzled about what Midorikawa said.

*Silence…*

"What does faith got to do with those two fool?" Hiroto asked and was pointing the other two. "Well, whenever they saw or misunderstand each other, they will always fight or quarrelled with each other." Midorikawa answered. "Hmm… Maybe you're right. It does make sense somehow." The red haired replied.

"Are they talking about us?" Nagumo asked. "Guess so." Suzuno replied still pulling Nagumo's hair. Both of them stopped fighting for a while. "Hey blizzard boy, let go off my hair!" Nagumo yelled all of the sudden. "Me?! You should let go off my shirt first!" Suzuno replied with anger in his voice. Then, they continued fighting.

'_Un-matured teens…' _Hiroto thought.

* * *

-After school.

"I can't walk anymore…" Nagumo said complaining. "It was your fault." Suzuno replied sternly with an angry tone without giving a glance. "What? It was your fault in the first place!" The tulip-head replied starting to get angry. Both of them were growling at each other and started to fight.

"It was the both of your fault." Hiroto said and the two stop fighting. Midorikawa just chuckled. Suzuno let out a 'Hmph' and Nagumo let out a 'Tch'. And they continued walking home.

On their way walking to home, Hiroto suddenly asked, "Hey guys." The other three looks at Hiroto. "The exams are coming right? Do you guys want to make a study group?" He continued. The other three looked at each other and looked back at Hiroto.

"Sure, why not?" Midorikawa replied. "Okay." Nagumo replied with a grin at his face. "I'm fine with it." Suzuno replied coldly. "So where should we make our study group?" Hiroto asked.

*Silence…*

The four looked at each other. Nagumo suddenly have a grin on his face, so as Hiroto and Midorikawa. Then they looked at Suzuno who was still trying to understand the situation. Suzuno sweat drop suddenly. "N-No way… You guys can't come to my place!" Suzuno said full with fear. "Yes we can…" The three replied with scary grins on their face. Then the three started to force Suzuno to get his agreement.

After being forced, the blizzard boy finally agreed.

"Okay, okay. We can make the study group at my house. Satisfied?" Suzuno answered after being force to agree to their plan. "Finally, you say yes. Okay, so what time should we come?" Hiroto asked. "The choice is in your own hands." Suzuno answered and continued walking towards his home leaving the other three.

"What about you guys?" Hiroto asked Nagumo and Midorikawa. "I'm fine by noon." Nagumo answered. "I think I'll follow you, Hiroto." Midorikawa answered. Hiroto nods and they continued walking to their own homes.

* * *

-The next day at Suzuno's house.

'_Where are they? They should already arrive now.' _Suzuno thought to himself. His parents were out, so he has the house to himself. He was waiting for the others to come. He waited in the living room. When he was about to take a seat on the sofa, he suddenly heard the doorbell rang.

He walks toward the front door and opened it. He was surprise to see the three at his front door. "Oh, it's you guys. Come in." Suzuno let Hiroto, Midorikawa and Nagumo in his house. Suzuno showed them the living room and continued walking towards the kitchen to make some drinks.

"What a beautiful house, don't you guys think so?" Midorikawa asked just as he sits on the sofa. Hiroto just nod. "It looks normal to me." Nagumo replied without taking any glance at the living room.

"Here you go guys." Suzuno comes in to the living room with drinks and quickly serves it. "Thanks." Hiroto said and started to take a sip at the drink. "Thank you." Midorikawa said with a smile. Suzuno realised that Nagumo wasn't there and looks around. "What's wrong?" Midorikawa asked. "Tulip's not here." He answered.

The other two started to look for Nagumo. "I didn't even realised he was gone." Hiroto said while Midorikawa was still thinking how did Nagumo walked out of the room.

"You have a cute cat and you didn't even tell us about it?" Nagumo suddenly appeared while caressing a white Persian cat. Everyone who was standing in front of him startled. "What?" Nagumo asked. The others were giving him WTF look. "Where have you been?" Suzuno asked with an angry tone. "I was having a tour with Whiskers." The tulip head replied and hugged the cat he was holding.

"If I found anything broken in this house, you're the one who's going to get it. And his name is Snowy!" Suzuno replied and left the others.

*Silence…*

"You're name is Snowy? I thought it was Ms Whiskers." Nagumo said and was facing the cat's face at his. "Ms Whiskers?" Midorikawa asked. "I thought it was a female." Nagumo replied. The two boys were holding their laugh after hearing his statement. "What? Just look at it. It looks like a female more than it looks like a male." He continued. Midorikawa and Hiroto looked at each other. "HAHAHAHA! You thought it was a female and his name is Ms Whiskers? Hahahah!" The two was making fun of him. Nagumo was standing there like an awkward person.

* * *

**How was it? Was it okay? I hope so... R&R!**


	2. Studying in progress

Here's the second chappie minna! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: IE doesn't belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owner Level-5.

* * *

Hiroto, Midorikawa and Nagumo were now in the living room. Suzuno was still unseen, so they decided to study without him.

"Where is that blizzard boy anyway?" Nagumo questioned. Hiroto and Midorikawa just shrugged. The boys were decided to start with English since Nagumo and Midorikawa were weak at it and Hiroto was the smart one.

"Ne, ne Hiroto, how to say this?" Midorikawa was pointing the word 'requirement' with his pencil. Hiroto smiled and says "That's easy. Follow me, requirement. Try." "Okay… Re- quire- ment. Did I pronounce it right?" Midorikawa questioned and Hiroto nodded telling him that he pronounce it correctly.

"Ja, let's move to the next sentence." Midorikawa said causing Hiroto to chuckle. Meanwhile, Nagumo was starting to get irritated with the text that was in front of him. He can pronounce some of the words, but the easy ones only. Hiroto noticed it and asked, "Are you okay? You seemed to get irritated with the text.". "I'm fine." Nagumo replied trying to hide his embarrassment. "If you have some problems with it, you can just ask me." Hiroto says without giving a glance at the tulip boy.

Getting more and more irritated with the text, Nagumo decided to do something else instead. "Where are you going?" Midorikawa questioned but didn't receive any answers. "Just let him. He just got to much irritated with the English text." Hiroto answered. _'He decided to leave because of a text? Now that really is weird.' _Midorikawa thought to himself and continued making the exercise in front of him.

* * *

An hour has passed and Nagumo was still wandering inside Suzuno's house. He walks, walks and walks and stopped at an entrance. He saw one of the things that he rarely saw.

A sleeping Suzuno. And the second thing was, he was sleeping in the kitchen. Nagumo thought to wake him up first but decided not to. He was about to turn when he saw Snowy in front of him. "Hiya, Snowy." Nagumo greeted it and picked him up. "Meow… Meow…" The cat was meowing over and over until it caused Suzuno to wake up.

"What's wrong, Snowy?" He asked while rubbing his right eye. He opened both eyes and saw Nagumo holding his cat. "Tulip? What are you doing here? And hold my cat nicely, would ya?" Suzuno instructed him.

"I am holding your cat nicely, idiot. I'm just wandering in your house. Is that wrong? And stop calling me tulip!" Nagumo replied without glancing. Suzuno quickly gets up and walk towards Nagumo. He took his cat, put it on the floor and walk towards a cupboard. He took out a cat-tined food and opened it. He then fed it to Snowy.

Nagumo just watch him and was resting his back against the kitchen entrance. "You give him cat-tined food?" He questioned. "Why? Can't I give him this? It's his favourite for your own information." Suzuno replied and walks out of the kitchen. Nagumo just followed him.

* * *

The two didn't utter any word on their way to the living room. Soon, they reached the living room and were about to walk in but Suzuno stopped suddenly. Nagumo noticed he stopped and decided to walk in first but was stopped by Suzuno.

"What the..?" Nagumo questioned but was told to be silent by him. "Look…" He pointed forward and Nagumo followed where was his finger trailing off to.

Once again he saw the rarest things happen. It was Hiroto. But the thing that caused him to freeze was Hiroto playing with Midorikawa's hair. The greenet was sleeping so it was okay for him to play with his hair.

Suzuno then coughed to get his attention. Hiroto startled and was wondering if they've saw what he was doing to Midorikawa. "We come in late and you were playing with his hair? What a weird thing to do." Suzuno asked and Nagumo was smirking behind him.

"Ah… Err… Shouldn't we be studying?" Hiroto asked, trying to change the topic. "Ah, you're right. What subject you guys were studying?" Suzuno quickly gets near to them and took out his book. "Ah… We were studying English." Hiroto replied.

Nagumo who was still standing, quickly gets near to them too.

After a few hours studying, the three decided to go home. They say 'goodbye' to Suzuno and left. Suzuno then goes back in and closed the door. He was passing through the living room and stopped suddenly. He gets near to the entrance and noticed a book was at the table. He gets near to it and picked it up. "Nagumo Haruya." He read the owner's name. _'It's tulip's book. I return it to him_ _tomorrow then.'_ Suzuno thought and brought the book to his room.

* * *

Nagumo reached his house and quickly gets in. "Itadaima.", and walked up to his room.

"What a tiring day… Shower…" Nagumo commented and quickly put down his bag and went into the bathroom. He didn't even realize that one of his books was missing.

At Hiroto's place, he only had one thing playing in his mind. It was about the thing that happened at Suzuno's house. He was being caught playing with the greenet's hair. Then sighed in relief they only saw _that _situation only. He didn't get caught for kissing the greenet's forehead. Hiroto blushed after thinking that part. He also keeps thinking Midorikawa looks very cute when he was sleeping. He blushed once again and quickly walks to the bathroom.

Oh, and Midorikawa. He didn't even know what happened between him and Hiroto. He was only focusing on his English book.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the HiroMido part. I'm a fan of it. R&R!


	3. Having fun - Nagumo and Suzuno

Third chappie minna! Hope you guys like it~ ^^ And sorry for the late update...

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda... IE belongs to Level-5... TQ.

* * *

It was Sunday and Nagumo was still in bed. He decided to not wake up because of it. Too bad luck was not with him. His mother had walked into his room and opened the curtains at the window.

"Wake up Haruya. It's morning already." "But mom, it's Sunday…" Nagumo murmured. "Well, I can't let you sleep the whole day. You've a guest and he wants to see you." His mother said to him and left the room. _'Who the hell wanted to see me today…?' _Nagumo thought and slowly rise up, letting out a yawn. He rise up from his bed and went straight into the bathroom.

* * *

Suzuno was at Nagumo's house to return his book. He was waiting near the door. Nagumo's mother came near to him and said, "Why don't you wait for him in the living room, he's taking a shower though." "Okay then." Suzuno replied and followed her to the living room.

"Make yourself at home." Suzuno gave a nod and then she left. _'Geez… Tulip sure is late.' _Suzuno thought and seated on the couch.

Nagumo had finished bathing and was going downstairs. He went straight into the kitchen and found his mother and asked, "Where's the guest?" "He's in the living room. I told him to wait for you in there." His mother replied, her eyes on her cooking. Nagumo quickly dashed out from the kitchen and went to the living room.

* * *

Suzuno was sitting in the living room and was eyeing every corner of the room. He admired the colours and the decorations in the room. He eyed the room again and found someone peeking near the entrance.

*Silence…*

"What are you doing?" Suzuno quickly questioned him and was raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

Nagumo had no other choice but to reveal himself. "I should've known it was you, blizzard boy. What's wrong? Miss me?" Nagumo grinned and walked inside. He was now standing near to Suzuno. Suzuno smirked and replied, "As if, who would even miss you? Here." He held out a book in front of Nagumo. Nagumo blinked a couple times and took the book. "You came here to return this?" "Do I even have other reasons to come here? You left it yesterday at my place." Suzuno replied and then rise up from the couch and walked to the entrance. He said, "Bye." and then left the room.

Nagumo turn around and chased the boy. "Wait. You're leaving already?" Nagumo questioned and caused the boy to stop walking. He turned and asked, "Why, can't I leave yet?" Nagumo quickly answers, "No! You can't leave yet!"

Both boys were staring at each other. Suzuno was raising an eyebrow at what Nagumo has just said. Nagumo then realised at what he just said and quickly turned away from Suzuno. _'D-Did I just say 'don't leave' at him? Stupid!' _He thought, forgetting that Suzuno was still there.

"Oi, Earth to Tulip! Are you still there?" Suzuno asked, making the redhead flinched. "Eh… Yeah. I'm still here." Nagumo answered. "So, why can't I leave yet? You've got something for me?" Suzuno asked and was now near the redhead. "Eh… Err… No… but… but…" Nagumo was trying his best to think a reason so the other boy wouldn't leave. '_But what? What should I even say? Should I say breakfast? That's it!' _

Suzuno couldn't wait anymore and spoke, "Could you please just blurt it out already? I'm tired of waiting." Nagumo flinched and then blurt everything what he was thinking, "H-Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Nagumo asked and got replied, quickly, "That's it? That's why you don't want me to leave? You could've said it earlier, you know. Ah… Yeah, I still haven't eaten breakfast though." Suzuno said after he heard his stomach growling. _'I hope he didn't hear that…' _He thought and was hiding his embarrass face from the redhead. Nagumo smirked and took Suzuno's hand, causing the boy to almost jump at the sudden touch. "W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" "To the kitchen." The redhead grinned and started dragging Suzuno to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mom, can he eat with us?" Nagumo asked his mother, and his mother happily replied, "Of course! Any friend of Haru-kun can always eat with us." Suzuno almost laugh at what his mother called him. _'H- Haru-kun… I can't wait to tell the others about this…' _He thought and took a seat at the dining table. He suddenly remembers something, "Ah, sumimasen Mrs Nagumo, I've to call my mother first." "Oh, of course you may. Please, take your time." Nagumo's mother replied. Suzuno stand up from his seat and went out of the room.

He took out his cell phone and dialled his mother's number, "Hello mom? Yeah, it's me, Fuusuke. I'm coming home late today. I'm at my friend's house. 4 o'clock? Okay. Don't worry; I won't do anything silly at my friend's house. Okay, love you too." And with that, he turned off the phone call and walked back inside.

* * *

The rest of the day went well for the two. They were having a lot of fun at Nagumo's place. They play video games, soccer and even got scolded by Nagumo's neighbour for breaking their vase with the soccer ball. They were having so much fun until Suzuno forgot that he must be home by 4 o'clock.

"Shit… I'm doomed." Suzuno said when he looked at the clock. "Hmm…? Why?" Nagumo asked. "I'm supposed to be home at 4. Now, it's almost 6. My mom's going to kill me." Suzuno said with fear. His mother never liked Suzuno coming home late, especially when he was out to see a friend only. "…and I don't even have any reasons why I came home late." He continued.

"Couldn't you just tell her that we were studying?" Nagumo replied. "How can I even tell her when I don't have any books with me?" Suzuno asked and felt annoyed in the same time. "Just borrow mine. There, problem solved." Nagumo said. Suzuno sighed and scoffed "If you say so, Haru-kun~~…" "N-Nani?! Don't you dare call me with that name!" The redhead barked. "Oooh~~ Looks like someone's mad being called with their names… Hahahah! " Suzuno scoffed again and gets a knock on his head. They started to fight and forgot about his mom again.

* * *

R&R! Thanks for reading! ^^


	4. Having fun(?) - Hiroto and Midorikawa

Yay! I've finally finished it! Fourth chappie minna!

Disclaimer: How many times do I need to say you?!

p.s: Enjoy some hints~! ^^

* * *

It was a perfect day to go out and Midorikawa was on his way to Hiroto's house. Both of them already promised to study together at the redhead's house for English. Midorikawa was humming his favourite song and reached the redhead's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for it to be opened.

Hitomiko was cooking in the kitchen and heard the doorbell rang, "Kiyama, can you open the door? I'm busy cooking." Hitomiko shouted from the kitchen. Hiroto was cleaning the living room and heard his sister, "Okay." He stopped cleaning and walked to the door. "Who is it~?" He asked and opened the door. "Morning, Hiroto!" Midorikawa greeted and patted the redhead's shoulder.

He walked in and turned to the redhead, "Ne, where's your sister?" Hiroto closed the door behind him and answered, "She's cooking." Hitomiko walked out from the kitchen and asked, "Who's that?" Midorikawa turned then bowed, "Good morning, Hitomiko-nee." "Oh, it's you, good morning to you too. Ja, please come in. Kiyama, have you finished your work?" She turned to Hiroto. "Uhm… No… Not yet… Eheh…" Hiroto replied and got a glare from his sister, "Okay, okay… I'm going." He quickly walked to the living room. Midorikawa sweat drop and thought, 'Is he always like this at home?' and walked in.

* * *

Hiroto had finished his work and was walking to his room. He told Midorikawa to wait for him in his room. He walked in and saw Midorikawa sitting on his bed. He then asked, "So should we start studying?" and was resting his back on the door. Midorikawa startled and fell on his back. Hiroto quickly came near to him to help. "Are you okay?" He asked and pulled the greenet up on his feet. "I-I'm fine…" He replied and was trying to hide his red face. Hiroto thought he looked so cute and pulled him in a hug. Midorikawa was shocked with it and stayed quiet.

A few moments passed and Hiroto was still hugging Midorikawa. Midorikawa was getting tired with it and tried to push the redhead away. "Hi-Hiroto… Could you please let me go?" He asked. Hiroto snapped out and quickly shook his head. His face was now a few inches away from the greenet. He quickly lets him go and backed away a few steps, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize it! I'm so sorry!" He said sorry over and over and even bowed many times. The greenet just sweat drop at his actions.

* * *

It was noon and Midorikawa was still at Hiroto's house. Ever since they started studying, Hiroto kept staring the greenet. And it caused the greenet to feel uncomfortable. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked causing the redhead to flinch. "Uh… Uhm… No… You didn't do anything wrong. Ehehe…" Hiroto replied. Hiroto was still thinking about what have just happen between them. He was hugging Midorikawa for a few moments and his face was a few inches away from the greenet's after he snapped him out.

"Geez… You're dazing again. What are you even thinking? Are you still thinking about what happened?" Midorikawa asked and the redhead nodded slowly. "It's okay. I've already forgive you. I don't care about it though. Besides, it was just a hug, ne?" The greenet said and gave him a smile. The way he smiled caused Hiroto's face to become red. Midorikawa noticed and came nearer to him. "Ne, your face is really red. Did you catch a cold?" He asked and put his hand on the other boy's forehead. Hiroto's heart was thumping really fast and was wishing that the greenet didn't see his tomato-like face.

"M-Mido… I-I'm fine…" He replied stuttering. "Oh, I thought that you were sick or something. Ja, let's continue studying." The greenet said and continued to answer the questions. 'Thank goodness he didn't saw my face…' Hiroto thought and sighed in relief. He then continued to study.

* * *

It was 5 and they were relaxing in Hiroto's room. Hitomiko was bringing them their dinner. She knocked the door and walked in. "Hey, I've bring your dinner. Kiyama, please take care of the house okay? I'm going out on a meeting till 9." She said as soon she put the tray of food on his table. "Are you going out on a date with Saginuma-san?" Hiroto asked and Hitomiko gave him a knock on his head. "Ouch…" Hitomiko smirked and walked out of the room. "Lock the doors okay?" She shouted from outside the room and walked to the front door.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Osamu." Hitomiko bowed. "Oh no, you didn't. Besides, I just got here." He replied and took Hitomiko's hand. Hitomiko blushed at the touch and then smiled to Saginuma. "Shall we get going? The movie's going to start soon." He asked. "Okay then." Hitomiko replied and they started walking.

While Hiroto...

"Heh, I knew it. They're going out on a date." Hiroto said and removed his binoculars. "Should you even do that?" Midorikawa asked and the redhead answered, "Of course. I must watch how they're doing with each other." "You're such stalker, you know that?" Midorikawa replied and continued to eat his dinner. "Aren't you eating?" He asked. The redhead replied in unison, "Nope~." Midorikawa sweat drop and continued to chew his vegies.

* * *

The greenet had finished eating his dinner and was bringing his plate to the kitchen. He put the plate in the sink, washed the plate and his hands, and went back up to the redhead's room. He entered and found Hiroto lying on the floor. "Oi, what are you doing?" He asked and the redhead rise up into a sitting position. "I'm bored. Hey, you want to play games?" He asked. "Speaking of it, I'm bored too, so okay then." He replied and sits in front of the redhead. "What game should we play?" Hiroto thought about it and then suggested, "What about, Truth or Dare?" Midorikawa fall backwards and stand up. He replied quickly, "You know I hate that game! It caused me to get a punch from Kazemaru!" "Really? What cause you to get that?" Hiroto asked making Midorikawa face palmed. "I can't believe you're that forgetful. It was Endou's fault, remember?"

*Silence…*

Hiroto shook his head and replied, "Nope, don't remember." Midorikawa face palmed again. "Geez… Just forget about it, okay? So what game should we play? Else than Truth or Dare." "I don't know. What about… Snakes and ladders?" Hiroto suggested, "Okay then, since there's no other game than that." The greenet replied.

Soon, they were already playing Snakes and Ladders. Midorikawa almost won but got eaten by a snake on box 96. Hiroto then won with the help of the ladder that leads to box 100. Midorikawa then fumed and said he was just lucky. They kept playing and then stopped at 7 because Midorikawa's mom called him to come home.

* * *

"Bye, see you at school." Midorikawa waved and was about to walk but his wrist got pulled by the redhead. Midorikawa turned with a questioned face. "Hiroto?" He asked and the redhead slowly put up his head. Hiroto came closer and now their faces were only inches away. "Midorikawa…" He whispered but was clear enough for the greenet to hear, "Nani, Hiroto?" Hiroto slowly cupped his face and put his lips on the greenet's. Midorikawa was shocked. 'Hiroto! H-he's kissing me!' The greenet thought and his face was slowly turning red.

Hiroto then pulled away and smiled at the greenet. Midorikawa's face was red like a tomato and he was dumbfounded for sure. He still can't believe what has just happen between them. "Are you okay? Your face is really red." He asked. Midorikawa looked at him with a twitching eye. "You- You j-just kissed me…" The greenet stuttered and the redhead pulled him in a hug. "Yup, I did." He replied and whispered to his ear, "I love you." And kiss his cheek. He let go of him and waved, "Be careful on your way home okay?" The redhead walked in and left the dumbfounded greenet. "He… He just said 'I love you'… And he kissed me again…" The greenet murmured then he shook his head and started walking towards home. His face was still red because of Hiroto's confession and kiss.

"He's soo cute~" Hiroto said in unison. He was spying the greenet right after he left him.

* * *

Tada~ I hope you guys like the 'hints' and thankies for reading! Anyway, R&R.


	5. Are you mad at me?

**asdfghjkl I dunno why I update this story so late... Sorry if you guys had been waiting... *sweating***

**And this chapter has some HiroMido (again)... *sulks***

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE so don't worry...**

* * *

The next day went fine at school, except for Midorikawa. He'd been running away from his own buddy or more known as 'the person who stole my-first-kiss' to him himself. It started this morning. Midorikawa was walking to school with Suzuno and Nagumo. When they reached Hiroto's place, he quickly dashed away leaving Suzuno shouting for him. Both of them had no idea why did he even dash away first without Hiroto.

After he reached school he quickly walked into his class and run to the rooftop. He didn't want to see Hiroto because of what he'd done. Midorikawa kept thinking was this the best way to let him forget about what happened between them? He shook his head and continued to look at the sky.

* * *

It was recess and Nagumo was heading to the rooftop. He brings his lunch and a comic book to fill his time at the rooftop. He never liked to eat with another person especially Suzuno. He turned the doorknob and went outside with a big grin. He didn't even noticed that there was another person sitting on outside.

He sat down and was about to eat when he saw Midorikawa resting his head on the fence. He kept staring on the other boy and called out, "Oi." Midorikawa flinched and turned his head around. He was surprise to see Nagumo sitting a few metres away from him. "Huh?" was all what he could say. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were being with Hiroto on recess." "I…" Midorikawa bit his lower lip. Nagumo was waiting for his answer. "I just don't feel like to eat right now…" and he continued doing the same thing like earlier. "Suit yourself. Find yourself a solution if your stomach growls in class…" and with that, Nagumo gobbled up his food with pure pleasure.

Hiroto was panting. He'd been running all around the school because of one person. Midorikawa. He kept searching for the greenet but failed to find him. He'd searched him at the cafeteria, the library, science lab and even the school's ground. _'Where is he?' _He thought. He run again and hit someone on his way. "Ouch! Watch where- Suzuno?" Hiroto eyes widen to see Suzuno in front of him. The other boy stood up and offered him a hand. "Are you just going to sit there?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Hiroto took his hand and dust of pants. "Thanks." He replied. Suzuno just rolled his eyes. "Why were you even running?" Suzuno asked. "Oh… Um… I'm looking for Midorikawa. Have you seen him?" Hiroto replied and looked somewhere else to see if the greenet was there. "Nope, hadn't seen him. When we reached your house this morning, he quickly runs away first. He didn't even respond to my calls." Suzuno explained. "Really? Okay then. Thanks though." Hiroto then walked pass the blizzard boy with a sad face. Suzuno never even saw him like this. He then had an idea to find what's going on.

* * *

It was the last subject and all of the students in class were getting ready to go home, especially Midorikawa. He didn't want to go walk with Hiroto or he'll be kiss again. He kept looking at Hiroto from the corner of his eye and a worried expression filled his face. He's afraid that Hiroto thought he hated him for what happened. He then makes a decision to ask Suzuno's for help.

The bell finally rang and all of the students are on their way home. Midorikawa dashed home first leaving the other three. And makes Hiroto felt guilty even more. The three of them were on their way when suddenly Nagumo, "Hey Hiroto. What's wrong with Midorikawa?" Hiroto looked at Nagumo with a surprised face and asked back, "What do you mean 'what's wrong with him'?" Nagumo rolled his eyes and explained what happened on the rooftop. "When I came to the rooftop, I saw him sitting there. He wasn't like himself though. He was like too gloomy or maybe depressed on something. And he doesn't even want to talk about that thing."

Hiroto froze and thought, _'Is he mad at me? Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday. He's definitely mad at me…' _Suzuno and Nagumo looked at each other and snapped him out. "Oi! Are you going to stay there like a statue or something?" Hiroto shook his head hardly and almost makes himself dizzy. "C-Coming!" He ran towards the duo and continued to walk home.

* * *

Midorikawa was sitting on his bed, looking straight at his phone. He was still unsure whether he should call Suzuno to get some advice or not.. He then shrugged and lie on his bed. He was now looking at the ceiling and was about to fall asleep when…

"Ryuuji! Hiroto's here to see you!" His mother called out and he quickly shot out of his bed. He could feel his cheeks burning up suddenly and his mind can't think of a single thing. He shouted back, "Tell him to go upstairs!" "Okay!" Midorikawa realised about what he had just said and quickly slapped himself for being such a fool. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, why did I even said that?!' _

Midorikawa's mother had shown Hiroto which one is his room and walked back to the kitchen. He walked to his room and twisted the doorknob. He took a look inside and saw Midorikawa slapping himself non-stop. "Why are you slapping yourself?" The greenet froze and looked at Hiroto with a red face. The two of them stared at each other without saying any single word.

Midorikawa then answered his question stuttering, "It's-It's an exercise… Yes! An exercise!" Hiroto without saying anything quickly walked to him and kissed him on the lips. He held a tight grip on the greenet's shoulders and pushed him on the bed. Hiroto pulled away and looked Midorikawa in the eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Midorikawa couldn't say anything. Hiroto just kissed him for the second time. And this time it was on his bed! He flushed and hid his face under a pillow.

'_He… He just kissed me! And it's for the second time!' _Midorikawa thought. Hiroto quickly removes the pillow and kissed him again. Midorikawa didn't want this. He tried to fought but then give up and kissed the redhead back. He slowly wrapped his arms on Hiroto's neck and pulled him closer. Hiroto breaks the kiss and asked again, "Are you still mad at me?" Midorikawa blush a bit and whispered to his ear, "No. I'm not mad at you anymore…" and hugged him. Hiroto sighed in relief and hugged the greenet back.

"Hiroto?" Midorikawa speak out. "Yes?" the redhead replied. "Can you teach me English?" the greenet continued and Hiroto chuckled, "Of course." The two of them let go of each other and started to study.

* * *

**R&R! No flames! **

***laughs* Just kiddin'...**

**p.s: The next will come after I finish the chapter for the Gameshow.**


End file.
